


You Look Beautiful

by Bajillian



Series: FRobin Autumn 2020 [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, FRANKY LOVES HIS WIFE, FRobinAutumn2020, Fluff, Franky and Robin are married, One Shot, Quintuple Drabble, getting ready for a date, soft, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: Robin asks Franky to help her pick out an outfit for their date.
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: FRobin Autumn 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978984
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	You Look Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Week two of [FRobin Autumn 2020](https://frobinfandays.tumblr.com/post/630251899163197440/are-you-all-ready-for-a-new-event-welcome-to): style

“Absolutely stunning.” 

Those were the first words to come out of Franky’s mouth the second Robin stepped out of the bedroom. She was wearing a long, low-cut, black dress with deep purple designs. Her right leg peeked through the slit, and her heels gave her a few more inches to her already tall stature. All while Franky sat on the couch in his usual, casual Hawaiian-shirt-with-no-pants outfit, accessorized with a smile that said ‘I’m so lucky.’ If hearts could appear in his eyes, they would.

“That’s what you said about the last outfit… and the one before it,” Robin said with a soft chuckle. She spun around slowly to give him the full view. Her long hair flowed to follow the movement. “How am I supposed to choose what to wear for this date if you don’t give me any criticism?” 

“I can’t help it,” Franky said. He was looking at Robin like they were the only two in the universe. “You look so beautiful in anything you wear. What am I supposed to say when I’m married to a woman with no flaws whatsoever?”

Robin giggled, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. “I wouldn’t go that far,” she said. “I need you to help me choose, though. Is there one that was your favorite?”

Franky smiled. “I really dig this one,” he said, and then stood to walk closer to her. He rested his hands on her hips before he leaned in for a kiss. It was brief, but soft. “I have a shirt to match that purple, too. Mind waitin’ for me to get changed, dear?”

Robin hummed and leaned in for a second kiss before giving his arms a pat. “I’d love to see what you’re going to wear,” she said, still smiling. “I’m sure you’ll look very handsome.”

Franky blushed. “Aw, Robin,” he said. “I won’t make you wait too long. One sec.” He left for the bedroom and came back shortly after wearing a purple Hawaiian shirt, a black blazer, and… still no pants. He made sure to give her a spin, like she had done for him earlier.

Robin let out a soft laugh. “I think the place we’re going to has a policy about wearing pants,” she said, gesturing to his bare legs. 

“Oh! You’re right, I almost forgot!” Franky ran back to the room and returned wearing black pants. “There we go. Didn’t wanna get us kicked out.”

“You look absolutely beautiful,” Robin said, and cupped his cheeks. “Are you ready to go, then?”

“There’s still somethin’ I have to do before that,” Franky said, and leaned in to give Robin some more kisses. He was always a sucker for physical affection, and the urge was stronger when Robin dressed up. After a good ten kisses (he probably would’ve gone for more if they didn’t have plans), he managed to pull himself away and offer his arm to her instead, which she looped her own arm around. “Okay, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on my [writing blog](https://bajillianwrites.tumblr.com/), and see what other pieces I’m working on!  
> Comments of any kind - long or short, words or emojis - are always appreciated!


End file.
